Chun Ji
Perfil: thumb|250px|Chun Ji *'Nombre:' 천지 / Chun Ji *'Nombre real:' 이찬희 / Lee Chan Hee *'Apodo:' Power Voice *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Libra *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media Dramas *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) ''cameo con Teen Top Programas de TV *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011:Weekly Idol *'''2012: Teen Top Secret Island. *'2012:' Chunji in Hidden Track Romance. *'2012: 'Weekly Idol *'2012:' Exploration of Gerdens. *'2012:' Miss & Mr Idol (con Ricky & Niel ) *'2012: '''Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012: Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers *'''2013: Star King *'2013: '''Beatles code 2 *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2013:' Infinite Challenge (13/05/13) *'2013:' VITAMIN Curiosidades Tiene una reacción automática cuando tocas sus hombros.*'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top **'Posicion:' Vocalista líder, bailarín y Visual. *'Educación:' **Seongji High School **Hanyang University. *'Família:' Padre, Madre y Hermano mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones. *'Chica ideal:' De ojos grandes, cabello largo y ondulado, y que lo quiera. *'Aficiones:' Rompecabezas (Puzzles), leer, y ver películas. *'Modelo a seguir:' Chris Brown y Park Hyoshin. *Su audición para ingresar en Teen Top fue privada. *Tiene abdominales marcados. *Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y los gestos “sexys” se le dan bien. *Dijo que le gustaría ser como YoSeob de B2ST/BEAST. *A ChunJi le apodan “El rey de los espejos *Sustituyó a Jang Hyun en una presentación en vivo de Sunny Hill, en la canción "''The Grasshopper Song". *Tenia un celular color palo rosa pero se lo cambio por un Sansung Galaxi. *Ricibió una patada voladora de Niel en Weekly Idol, en medio a "Random Play" por haberse equivocado en la coreografia de "Miss Right", y por vengansa de la parte de Niel, ya que Chunji también lo habia pateado antes en medio del juego. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar, junto a Zelo de B.A.P, SungJae de BTOB, y DongHyun de Boyfriend. El interpretó a Hyorin. *Él y Niel son los únicos en el grupo, con licencia para conducir. *ChunJi se golpeo en la cabeza con un micrófono en un ensayo para M!CountDown, entonces L.Joe pensó que Niel lo había golpeado e intento reclamarle. Pero luego Niel le explico y todos consolaron a Chunji. * Fruta favorita: todo menos la sandía. * Comida favorita: Makchang (막창) * Estación favorita y tiempo: días de invierno / lluviosos *Color favorito: blanco y negro *Deporte favorito: baloncesto *Se lleva mejor con L.joe. *El a veces llora con la canciòn Angel, lo consuela a veces Niel o L.joe *Palabras favorita: "Angel" *Número favorito: 1, 3, 5, 7 *En su nariz puede caber una moneda de un won * Animales favoritos: los seres humanos, especialmente las chicas *El momento más feliz de su vida fue el debut de Teen Top. *¿A qué edad le gustaria volver ? A 6 º primaria de grado *¿qué hacer hacer o pensar antes de salir al escenario? :Beber agua, para aclararse mi garganta *Su tesoro más preciado: mi familia * ¿cuál es su hábito de dormir?Duermo muy tranquilo * Favorito genero de peliculas: melodramas *La reportera de la revista pregunto:¿Qué pasa si la persona que usted ama esta enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Sería triste pero la dejaba ir... * ¿A qué edad quiere casarse? ,creo que a los 30 años *¿Qué lugar le gustaria ir en su luna de miel? Vancouver *Le gustaria aprender a tocar el piano. *Le tiene miedo a las serpientes. *Tiene el pie mas fuerte de todo el grupo. *El y L.joe se demoran dos horas arreglandose. *Chunji es el mienbro de mejor higiene personal. *La película favorita de Chunji es Secret de Jay Chou *Le gustaria tener una hermanita para asi cuidarla. *Su mamá le da a Chunji vitaminas para que de esa manera tenga energía. *Recibio una patada dada en giro por parte de Niel ya que el le habia dado jugando en el Random dance. *Changjo escogio a Chunji como el mienbro màs lindo. *Los mienbros dicen que Chunji tiene la sonrisa mas linda. *Chunji, L.Joe y Niel nacieron un martes *A veces es inquieto es por ello que siempre se le ve agarrando el hombro o cintura de sus compañeros. * Chunji a la hora de cantar nivela sus notas con el dedo índice. *L.Joe dijo que prefería ser pareja con ChunJi que con Ricky. Debido a que ChunJi canta bien *Cuando era estudiante le gustava ver a las chicas por la terraza de su colegio,por lo cual Lee Joon contesto que era normal para su edad. *Cuando Shindong le pregunto a Chunji sobre si se haría una cirugía plástico este contestó: “No la necesito, yo me quiero como soy”. *Chunji una vez dijo que quería ser amigo de Taemin, así que TEEN TOP lo llevo a donde estaba Taemin y sin más lo dejaron solo. Taemin intentó iniciar una conversación, pero Chunji se sintió tan nervioso que hizo una reverencia y dijo “Que tengas un buen día!”, aunque luego se sintio arrepentido. *El dijo que le gustaria cantar un OST´s para que de esa manera el toque los corazones de muchos. *¿Tu regalo más memorable? En mi cumpleaños, los fans subieron un vídeo de felicitación en los tableros de LED en Gangnam. Yo lo vi por mí mismo y mi corazón comenzó a dar golpes. Fue un momento que nunca podría olvidar. *Tiene una reacción automática cuando tocas sus hombros. *El primer disco que Chunji compró fue uno de Park Hyoshin. *El día de su graduación Chunji accidentalmente se tiro harina encima *Durante una firma de autógrafos de Teen Top alguien gritó “Hey, Guapo” y Chunji alzo la vista. *Fue escogido como el 7º ídolo más paternal. * Declaró a una revista que si se ganaría la lotería les daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. * En una entrevista de Japón se les preguntó a los miembros de Teen Top, quien del grupo es el más fiable por lo que todos respondieron Chunji. *Minwoo de 100% lo eligió como su integrante favorito de Teen Top. *ChunJi decidió cantar ‘Goodbye my love’ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor, cuando estaba en 1º año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee, luego dijo que nunca se besaron ni una sola vez. Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador